Art is a girl!
by MikoYami1
Summary: Yuki is going to be playing a dangerous game is she up for the challenge? Or will she fall prey to Itachi's good looks. AU Itaxoc Deixoc This is not a love triangle
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

bTitle:/b Art is…girl?!  
bPair:/b ItaOc (ItaYuki)  
bCommission (for):/b N/A  
bTheme:/b N/A  
bGenre:/b Romance  
bRating:/b PG  
bWarning:/b N/A  
bChapters:/b 1-?  
bStatus:/b N/A  
bDate started:/b 01-20-14  
bDate Finished:/b 02-01-14  
bSummary:/b  
bOld summary: /bItachi Uchiha is dangerous he is tall dark and handsome but most of all mysterious. He is hiding so much and Yuki Hunnutsuka is curious to find about him before her clan begins the trade of drugs. She also wants to stay quite about herself so "he" wouldn't find her. While Itachi finds it weird that people are being murdered like a fairytale/nurse rhyme. ItaxOC

bNew Summary:/b Yuki is going to be playing a dangerous game is she up for the challenge? Or will she fall prey to Itachi's good looks.

bChapter 1 summary old:/b First Meeting and Other Problems: Yuki Hunnutsuka is bored, she is forced to go to an opening of a new art museum, and there she meets Deidara. Has she just made the mistake that could hurt her? ~An artist is always alone - if he is an artist. No, what the artist needs is loneliness.~ Henry Miller

bChapter 1 New summary:/b Yuki seemed to have met some colorful friends with interesting view of art. ~An artist is always alone - if he is an artist. No, what the artist needs is loneliness.~ Henry Miller  
World: AU

-  
bDisclaimer on Art and OC's:/b  
bDisclaimer:/b I don't own Naruto copyrighted :Iconmasashikishimoto:

bExtra:/b  
So yeah an old story I had ideas and I had no idea where I was going with it and while reading it I wanted to edit this story. I mean it had potential maybe and there a few cute scenes with Yuki and Itachi as the story goes on that I really love. I mean Yuki's personality does change a lot from the beginning and I could say she was suiesh I mean the qualities are there. She no longer has the respect from Sasori I first gave her. Heck I don't think Sasori likes her. Yeah Deidara likes her but within reason, you know she is going to end up with Itachi and I am going to try to aim for a story where it seems real I will just have to know how, give me time.  
As for this part in chapter one I have to say I like better the conversation on the art piece isn't all around and confusing and well more real no offence to my younger self but the topic is all over the place for Art. I thought I was so clever back then and reading it I have no idea where I was going what is Yuki's view of art anyway I wanted her clever and liked by all.  
Brief History of this story, I started this story in 09 I remember sitting in class and writing it. Funny thing about this story though when it came in mind and from the first sentence it was supposed to be ItaDei and yeah Deidara asked Itachi to model for him and you know what happens but it changed. I wanted Yuki in and started imagining if Itachi came and asked Yuki if she would model nude for him. Pop quiz for those who don't know when I first created Yuki, she was supposed to be confident about the human body. She found it beautiful and artist and well that obviously didn't end well the more I wrote with in other stories or rped with her Yuki came out a lot more shy. Personally I think the shy persona fits her more but as we all know characters change. What more could I say about this story?

* * *

~What is art?~

Deidara stared at what people called art, he held back a chuckle. It was the same (well in his opinion) they had all the same bland taste in style showing the beauty of nature, or the hardship of an African child heck there were even a few pictures of nude models. Nothing that really spoke to the audience showed the audience how explosive art could be.

It was just the same drawn out colors of black, white, gray and sometimes red all what Deidara expected from the Uchiha. The guy probably filled the museum with pictures from his own private collection of "junk" and called it art. The guy wouldn't know what real art was even if it hit strait across the face.

He strode to the corner of the museum, a lone corner where people hardly even ventured to. It wasn't like the artwork was bad, that was hardly the case. No if Deidara had any say this was only place where any really talent was. This art wasn't ugly or anything just hard to find this little place hidden behind a large wall and just bit of a walk. Which was why he was shocked to see a young woman standing and staring at his piece of art.

He stood there staring at the young female, she was pretty from what he could tell average height with plump red lips that were formed into a small smile as she looked at his piece. She had finger under lips a thoughtful look on her features like she was really enjoying the piece she was staring at. He felt honored this was one of his best piece with such thought. What was she thinking?

"Nice piece," he bragged, as he crossed his arms over his chest and titled his head a bit as he stared at the colorful collage. It was wonderful piece of black and red fish wearing colorful mask of seven deadly sins. It was piece he wanted to show to the people how the Akatsuki are corrupted group, but no one seemed to notice because of the mask the Akatsuki wore.

"oh," she was shocked and surprised to see handsome man standing next to her. He cheeks dusted with a slight pink, "I-I," she cleared her throat a bit before smiling, "It is defiantly interesting piece," she spoke softly, "It has personality," she made eye contact with him, "curious as to what the artist is saying,"

Deidara noticed something her eyes were the same color of the Uchiha onyx colored eyes, still her eyes looked a lot kinder then what Itachi's eyes ever could be, "Why don't you as him," he stood up straighter and winked at her.

She gave a slight giggle, "I am guessing you are the artist," she turned her full attention to him. Her body now facing him, "What do I owe this honor?" she questioned, eye eyelashes moving up and down and a flirting matter.

"You are looking at real art," he said, "not those pathetic pieces the Uchiha put here," he scoffed at Uchiha's name as he glanced at the art pieces that compared to his master piece.

She giggled again, "Well there is something explosive about this piece kind of reminds me of Taro Okamoto,"

Deidara grinned at being compared to his idol and her seeing the expulsive part in his work. He was starting to like her she seemed charming, quiet and a listener as the chatted about how Deidara saw, art as an explosion.

"Your view on art is very barbaric," a voice said interrupting their conversation.

Deidara glared at the owner of the voice pissed Sasori of the red sand could come and interrupt his conversation like this.

A handsome young looking red head strode over to them. He looked clean cut while wearing a brown pin stripped suit that matched the dullness of his eyes. He didn't seem to notice the girl as he strode up to the blond and scoffed, "if you know anything on art you would know art is to be eternal persevering the beauty," he had his shoved deep into his pockets as he glanced down before looking up.

Deidara could only guess it was that piece of wood Sasori always carried around, "Master Sasori I explained to you so many times as a fellow artist, art is an explosion," he grinned.

The two began arguing over what art was, before Sasori finally looked at the girl with an annoyed expression. He wasn't sure who she was but he didn't like having a stranger listening on his fight while he arguing with the idiotic blond.

Deidara seemed to have noticed Sasori's glare and moved slight bit so the red head was staring back at him. "What is your view on art…" he didn't know her name, he realized. He had given her his name while he was bragging about his art he didn't ask for hers. Still her opinion could prove Sasori wrong.

The girl looked surprised and a bit spooked by Sasori's glare as she stepped back a bit though she still held her head high not to show that she was scared, "Me?" she pointed to herself, shocked Deidara had decided to add her in to conversation. She has been watching her eyes going back and forth from male to male listening in to the conversation.

Deidara nodded, "Hunnutsuka Yuki," she told him her and went into thought, "I never got asked that question before," she stated as she stared at both males. She put a finger closer to her lip and moved her gaze to the glass ceiling.

There the night sky not a cloud in the sky just the full moon, another starless night in the big city. Yuki's seemed to stare up at it trying to figure her view on art. Nibbling on plump red lips she stared back at the boys and smiled slightly.

"I think art is art," she finally said plainly.

Both of the males stared at her like she was an idiot. She frowned and put her hands on her hip giving a pout. She wasn't enjoying the look they were giving her. They asked for her opinion and she provided them with one. Weren't they satisfied?

She shook her head the pout gone from her face, "well not…." She got interrupted by Deidara.

"Art is an Explosion," he said winking at her. Maybe later he could take her to his own private studio.

"Deidara please," she said a little huffy. She sighed took a deep breath before continuing, "It is cruel to limit art to one point of view as there are many forms of art many view and viewers for art," she paused again and held her hand close to her heart, "There is the everlasting art," she looked at Sasori, "and there is explosive art," she giggled a bit when she made eye contact with Deidara's blue eyes, "and there is art in between. I always imagined art and how we viewed it as windows to our souls. So art is art," she said simply again.

Both men stared at Yuki not sure what to say she saw such a simple view of art. She was wrong of course and both men were going to point that out but for now the silence filled the area around them. The sound of chatty people in the background could be heard after all this was the grand opening of the Akatsuki museum and only best of the best were allowed accesses in such an opening event.

"um…" Yuki finally spoke she continued biting her thumbnail only to remove, "would one of you like to show me around.

Sasori woke up from his daze like trance and turned around heading back to the part as one of the Akatsuki's member he had to entertain his guest.

"Let me show you around," Deidara said winking at her, his arms locked with hers. She may be wrong on art but she was the only one willing enough to listen to what he had to say.

She was shocked at first by the sudden gesture before smiling kindly and nodded, "I would love that," she said adjusting her arms in his as they went to go explore the museum.


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2

~Don't mention the Uchiha~

It seemed like the young female was enjoying the Deidara's company. Her flirtatious giggles when Deidara seemed to give his opinion on the art, was a hint.

They weren't every nice many of the times, him insulting the piece. Explaining to Yuki why the picture just wasn't worth looking at or even worth putting in the museum. He even insulted the Uchiha when he had the chance, anything to bring down the jerk from his high horse. After all it was the said jerk that picked the pieces

"The Akatsuki's really let that jerk pick the piece of art, to put in the museum," he sounded bitter, "I am the artist I should have a say what goes in hmm," they were staring at one piece of art that was drawn to have holes in it.

Yuki had to admit it wasn't the most entertaining piece of art. She looked dully at the artist name and glanced at Deidara as he continued speaking. An angry scowl on his face, he stared at the piece and the piece next to it (a picture of nails) and continued speaking.

"This is not art, the Uchiha thinks he knows what art is because of gray and white is a classy color," he put his fingers up in quotation marks, "It isn't art if doesn't show explosion un," he looked at Yuki waiting for her to speak.

Yuki opened her mouth then shut it, she started at the dull picture, the black painted holes looking empty and deprived of emotions, "They aren't the most interesting pieces here," she settled with. Another question had been nagging on her head, "Who is the Uchiha?" Deidara mentioned him enough she got curious.

Deidara stared at Yuki, he looked thought for a second. He was regretting mentioning the Uchiha in front of her. Yuki like most girls would most likely fall for Itachi's attractive good looks. Though she seemed too clever to fall for looks alone; still the last thing the blond wanted was to have Yuki fall for the Uchiha.

"The Uchiha…." he spoke slowly as they began walking to look at more art, he rubbed the back of his neck. "The Uchiha is a jerk un," that was true. Deidara found the Itachi to be a huge jerk.

She stared at him curiously as Deidara continued speaking, "he has a stick up his ass and always think he his right and will insult you if you are wrong," the words began spilling, "he doesn't really date because he thinks he is too good for people. He doesn't even talk to people either again stick up his ass. He has the I-am-to-good-for-you attitude and likes to avoid people and hide in the shadows," those were all true statement of the Uchiha, maybe the Uchiha was digging his own grave.

"He doesn't sound very pleasant," Yuki spoke as they moved to another piece of art.

"He isn't hmm," Deidara chuckled, "I like to think he watches anime porn when we aren't looking. He is a lonelely son of a bitch hmm," Deidara chuckled that would keep Yuki away from the Uchiha.

Yuki only winced at Deidara cursing she wasn't a fan of curse words. She would often fight with people that did choose to curse in front of her. She will let it pass, she didn't want to argue.

"I think you sound a lot better than the Uchiha," she spoke kindly and looked back at the art piece they had been staring at it. It had a spot of red just made to look like blood. She only wrinkled her nose at the picture and continued on walking.

Deidara followed her, his long legs talking large strides he catching up to Yuki small steps. She smiled gently at Deidara as they continued on walking.

"Let's forget about the Uchiha," he said, he liked that smile.

"I agree," she said, "you still have to show me around," she flirted a bit.

"Who else will," he winked at her took her to a more exciting part of the museum, or at least art with color.


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3

~Mysterious stranger~

In another room a man sat alone staring blankly at the laptop screen. A wisp of toxic fumes filled the air, the man's lips curled around the cigar butt. He was handsome, young looking despite the tired lines that ran from the corner of his eyes out cheeks.

His raven haired that was normally tied up in a loose ponytail was draped over his bored shoulders; untied. His ash black eyes reading an email he just got. His eyes long eyelashes fluttering with each passage he read.

He was motionless in the dark room the only movement he made was reading the passage or the simple movement removing the cigarette from his lips and tapping it lightly in the ashtray.

He only turned his head slightly when he heard the door open and stared at red haired puppeteer. Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow he was curious as why Sasori wasn't watching the guest. The puppeteer took a seat next to said male.

"A Hunntsuka is in the building," Sasori answered plainly.

The raven haired narrowed his eyes in annoyance. What use as a Hunnutsuka? They weren't powerful, they were a small clan. The only use they had was that they owned a few ports in the U.S. and Japan. He titled his head a bit.

"Which one?" he questioned, his voice came out smooth but commanding, with little emotion.

The gears were grinding in his head. He could find use with the powerless clan. He just needed time to figure how. It seemed like Sasori had the same idea. They made brief eye contact before the man stared back at the now blank computer screen.

"A young girl by the name of Yuki," Sasori picked up a half craved wood piece he had been working on and continued on with the job.

He stared back at Sasori again a faint smile on his lips but it was gone quickly. He remembered Yuki from childhood. She was just child, clinging on the Hunnutsuka leader while they adults spoke. He didn't remember well the meeting was brief but he remembered. He doubts she remembered him.

"Anything else?" his face stated emotionless he slowly stood up. Now would be a good time to greet his guest. He would even make a special greeting to the Hunnutsuka girl.

He would discuss business with her had figure how to use her clan for the Akatsuki. She would be another pawn. He would just figure out how.

"Deidara took interest in her," he didn't miss the small smile on the raven haired lips. He put the wood puppet down and followed the man's lead.

Raven haired male put his cigarette down in the ashtray and left the office space. His mind working quickly.


	4. Part 1 Chapter 4

~Beautiful Art~

Yuki and Deidara were still walking around the museum. They had viewed half the art work already and Deidara spoke loudly about his opinion scaring any wondering male's eyes. He was even got to the point of holding her hand and acting like any other couple would. She seemed to enjoy is company laughing and giggling at the comments he made.

She almost didn't see the painting sitting near the opening of the building. It was well hidden hardly one you notice when first entering. It was meant to stay hidden from curious eyes. One meant to greet the people and be quickly forgotten.

It would of have been a lie to say that Yuki hardly looked up at it when she first entered the building. She had been so nervous, curious as to why she had to appear at even like this instead of enjoying her night curdled up with a good book.

Now that her nervous were gone and she walked by the pictures a few time she got curious. Deidara always seemed a rush every time they passed a picture a low growl from the bottom of his throat. He would drag her away. Still she finally managed a chance to check the picture.

The art was simple. Simply designed and simply structured. It wasn't meant to stand out, but express. The picture was completely painted black with a cat like mask on the bottom. The mask itself had stolen all the details the picture lacked; decorated with blue markings around it, underneath the black painted eyes was a little red. More red was used for the red ribbon that held the mask, sleek and untouched. Next to the mask was a reflection of the same mask but broken chipped and worn out, the painted mark worn out. The red ribbon looked more like blood even if it looked torn.

It was a painful picture to look at, some many words expressed but so many unexpressed. She was curious who the artist was and if he or she had more art like the one before her. She took a step closer to read the name, but Deidara held her back.

He was glaring at the art, an angry scowl on his face. His nose scrunched up, his eyebrows knotted together angrily, a bitter look on his face. He seemed to hate this piece more than the other art in the building.

"It is very lovely," she spoke in a hush whisper shaking her arms away from Deidara. She didn't like being pushed around. She moved closer again to read the artist name.

Deidara crossed his arms over his chest and snorted, "Yeah, it isn't explosive," he grumbled.

Yuki stared at the blond she opened her mouth about to tell him that all art doesn't have to be explosive. Before the words could escape a couple of squealing girls rushed past them and ran to the lobby.

She watched as a small coward of people gathering at the Lobby, "What is going on?" she asked Deidara. She watched a couple of men she recognized from a few parties she went to, they seemed conversing about something. She caught a few words, "Uchiha," "speech" and "pompous jerk".

"The Uchiha is going to make a speech," Sasori said. Yuki jumped a bit spook that Sasori seemed to have appeared behind her. She clutched her hand to her chest and stared at Sasori questionable, "The Uchiha, feels it his duty as part of the Akatsuki to make a speech thanking all the contributors and guest for coming to the grand opening,"

"Oh," Yuki said. She came here because her brother couldn't make it and wanted Yuki to make an appearance and show that the Hunnutsuka clan were still involved in social events. She looked thoughtful for a moment this would also be a great time to see who the Uchiha was. Deidara always complained about the mysterious man, "Deidara would you mind watching with me?" She questioned. It was going to be boring and she would need the company.

Deidara stared at her nervous, he glared at Sasori but the red head ignored the glare and went on ahead. Yuki followed his lead. The blond should make up his mind soon enough. She began thinking about the Uchiha curious how man looked.

With how Deidara spoke of man she saw a tubby man with hair loss on top of his head. He was old and geeky looking and rude. She wrinkled her nose at the thought when she joined the eager people and glanced in front of her at the podium. Deidara stood right next to her deciding to join her.

She smiled at the blond man grateful he decided to join her. Sasori stood behind her uninterested.


	5. Part 1 Chapter 5

~Why do you that man?~

Yuki watched one of the sponsors who tripped on his way up to the podium and lose the sheets of his speech began mumbling his speech in random order. The people laughed, and Deidara seemed to be enjoying the show. Still Yuki felt bad for the man.

"I-Itachi Uchiha," the man said, he hurriedly left the podium not waiting for Itachi to show his face. He just wanted to leave the stage and forget what happened.

Yuki clapped with everybody else before gasping at the man that walked up. Her cheeks turned bright red as she stared at the handsome man, "He…he is gorgeous," she could understand why Deidara had felt jealous even she felt envious while staring at the Uchiha.

Deidara glanced at Yuki before glaring at Itachi, unhappy.

"Welcome," he spoke his voice sounded like velvet.

Yuki moved her fingers to her lips and began nibbling on the thumbnail. He eyes unmoving from the Uchiha's tall frame or looking at his handsome face. He thanked everybody that contributed, for their donation, art or simple coming to the night's event.

"The leader was pleased with how smooth everything went and thanks everybody for their help," he seemed eager to get off stage uncomfortable.

He was stiff and unmoving while he spoke. Yuki titled her head curious why they had Itachi speak in these events if he was uncomfortable. She was going to question Deidara about this but stopped at the next thing Itachi said, "he wants to expand the Akatsuki past japan maybe to America, Europe,"

He seemed to be staring at her. Yuki's heartbeat increased, she glanced behind her maybe he was staring at someone else. No one stood behind her. She glanced back at the Uchiha. He was still staring her as he spoke further about the Akatsuki clan. She only shivered, Itachi staring at her felt like a predator looking at the pray.

Deidara put a possessive hand on Yuki's shoulder. He had noticed Itachi staring and was not happy. Yuki glanced at the blond and gave a small smile. She looked back at the Itachi he wasn't staring at her anymore, she decided it was her imagination. She had been too caught up in Itachi's looks she had wanted him to notice her.

"Thank you for coming," Itachi said he bowed while claps of approval came from all the guest. People and business mergers ran to go speak with Itachi.

"ooh," she heard a female sequel, not even a few feet's away from her, "I forget how handsome the Akatsuki members can be," she was speaking to a younger woman. Her eyes on Sasori and Deidara, "I mean Itachi Uchiha is so good looking," she giggled a bit.

The young girl giggled as well her eyes also on the two Akatsuki members. The male members seemed lost in their own conversation, "I wouldn't mind if Itachi Uchiha came to me asked me out, I would love to have fun with him,"

"Girls!" an older lady spoke in a disapproving tone.

"Let's go," Deidara growled, he was finished talking with Sasori. He grabbed the females hand and dragged her away from the lobby.

Yuki followed not really arguing. It was getting boring at the lobby as people gossiped about. Or spoke loudly trying to get Itachi's attention. She didn't notice that Itachi was standing were she once stood, speaking to Sasori. His eyes were on her back watching as she followed the blond around.

"The Uchiha seems a bit scary," Yuki finally spoke, after a few minutes of silence of staring blankly at some art. She wasn't used to Deidara not speaking since he met her. She missed his smart remarks on the pieces they were staring at.

Deidara glanced at Yuki a smug smile on his lips, "Don't worry I will protect you from the big bad Uchiha prodigy," he wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist and pushed her closer.

Yuki blushed and pushed a bit away from him"A prodigy?" she questioned a bit interested.

Deidara caught the note of interest in her voice and glared at her. He quickly let go of her and glared at sculpture of a pig they had been staring at, "Yeah it isn't interesting," he crossed his arms over his chest, "just a lie the Uchiha made up to get more attention,"

"I see," Yuki spoke softly her eyes also on the sculpture. There was a bubbling interest with the Akatsuki and the Uchiha starting with in her. Why was everyone following Itachi around when there had been two other Akatsuki members present? Was Itachi more on the inside with Akatsuki? Why was that? Why did Itachi scare her? "I hope he lives up to that lie," she giggled a bit and looked at the blond and kissed his cheek.

Deidara had been caught by surprise. He turned towards her and smirked at her. He felt satisfied, like he just won a prize and the Uchiha lost.

"I don't think he is," he snorted and kept an arm wrapped around Yuki's waist.

Yuki blushed but didn't protest, "Why were people chasing after Itachi?" she questioned. Deidara glared at her but she continued, "I know he is part of the Akatsuki but what about you and Sasori?"

Deidara blinked surprised, he looked thoughtful for a moment, "he owns the Uchiha police force," he said after a moment and began walking, his arms never leaving Yuki's waist. She followed him.

"Uchiha police?" she barely heard of them. Last she heard the company went under after a massacre, only a few Uchiha's had survived. She hadn't heard of any news of them making a comeback, "I thought that company no longer existed,"

Deidara shrugged it off, "oh, they are making a comeback. Itachi and his brother got the Force working again," He didn't sound impress.

Many more questions came to mind. She found herself more interested in the Uchiha then her original intention. She wanted to know more about him, the police force and the Akatsuki. Something had been nagging that it was dangerous waters. Still she ignored and continued on digging.

"So he would have his hands full?" she questioned, "Co-operating both companies, the Akatsuki and the Uchiha police force," she sounded fascinated and impressed with the Uchiha. Deidara caught on to her awe.

"You aren't interested in him are you hmm?" his eyes narrowed as he stared at Yuki.

Yuki wasn't sure how to answer she looked at Deidara making brief eye contact before looking down, "I never said that," she was bad at lying but playing with words she was good at.

"So you are interested in him," he wasn't masking his anger.

Whoops, she wasn't that good with word play. The truth will reveal its ugly head, like it normally did around her.

"Maybe a little," she spoke slowly, "the Uchiha seems interesting," interesting was a lighter way to put it. The Uchiha was fascinating.

The blond growled sounding more like animal then human.

"But," Yuki backtracked. She was reminding herself not to have a crush on the Uchiha. It would only end in heartbreak. Itachi had so many girls following him, the fact he would even glance at her was minimum. Then there was the fact she hardly spoke to the man, "I enjoy our conversations more, your view on art is always interesting to hear," she smiled brightly at him.

Deidara seemed to calm down a little as he stared her with a smug look on his face, "Don't worry about the asshole," he spoke, he was going to ask her on a date but someone else interrupted.

"Yes," Sasori said from behind them, "I think she should really worry about you, trying to get into her pants,"

Deidara late go of Yuki to glare at the red head. He only let a fiercer growl when he saw who was next to his partner.

Yuki's face flushed red she wasn't one who liked to think about sex much less liked the topic of it. She stepped back into someone soiled, "I am sorr-," she gasped when she stared in to the dark eyes… Itachi Uchiha.


	6. Part 2 Chapter 1

bTitle:/b Art is…girl?!  
bPair:/b ItaOc (ItaYuki)  
bCommission (for):/bN/A  
bTheme:/bN/A  
bGenre:/b Romance  
bRating:/b PG-13  
bWarning:/b N/A  
bWorld:/b AU  
bChapters:/b 1-?  
bStatus:/b N/A  
bDate started:/b 06-20-14  
bDate Finished:/b 11-15-14  
bSummary:/b

bOld summary: /bItachi Uchiha is dangerous he is tall dark and handsome but most of all mysterious. He is hiding so much and Yuki Hunnutsuka is curious to find about him before her clan begins the trade of drugs. She also wants to stay quite about herself so "he" wouldn't find her. While Itachi finds it weird that people are being murdered like a fairytale/nurse rhyme. ItaxOC

bNew Summary:/b Yuki is going to be playing a dangerous game is she up for the challenge? Or will she fall prey to Itachi's good looks.

bChapter 2 summary old:/b Itachi Uchiha is a very dark man and Yuki couldn't help but embarrass herself in front of him luckily Deidara was there to save the day. What's with all the question Sasori is asking? ~The victor will never be asked if he told the truth. ~Adolf Hitler

bChapter 2 New summary:/b Yuki got herself trapped within the Akatsuki trap and knows no way out. But She is attracted to Itachi and maybe Deidara who will she choose. ~The victor will never be asked if he told the truth. ~Adolf Hitler

bDisclaimer on Art and OC's:/b  
bDisclaimer:/b I don't own Naruto copyrighted :Iconmasashikishimoto:

bExtra:/b

~First Meeting~

"I-I-Itachi," Yuki stumbled with her words calling the said man by his first name instead his surname. She took a step away from the males till she was cornered with the wall.

Itachi stared at her studying her. His eyes taking in her form as they moved up and down. It didn't feel like he just staring at her, but it more like a predator watching a pray. She shivered, but kept eye contact with the raven haired man.

Deidara continued on glaring at Itachi, and took a step blocking the raven haired male from staring at her, "What do you want Uchiha?" he snarled, baring his teeth.

Yuki slightly relaxed, the Uchiha wasn't big and scary when she got a better look at him. No, he was more handsome. Her cheeks turned a shade of red again. Shaking her head she stared back at Itachi and moved away from her hiding spot.

Itachi Uchiha, was good looking. Long, Ebony hair framed his face, helping show off his chiseled features. Everything was correct, thin pink lips, and onyx colored eyes that were even out with soft long eyelashes that could be mistaken for a female. Still his eyes were too harsh, his face vivid of emotion and his lips set in a permanent frown. She was sure if he smiled he would be handsome.

She wasn't going to show weakness in front of this man, it would be a large mistake. He would eat her up and spit her back out. Keeping her face cool and vivid of the emotions she was feeling she made eye contact with the Uchiha and bowed her head slight.

"Uchiha," she spoke polite, glad that her voice was steady. She kept eye contact with him her face still red. He raised an eyebrow at her but waited for her to continue, "The museum is lovely," she quickly blurted out. She wasn't sure want to say to him.

She glanced curious if he was going to take Deidara away. She was having so much fun with the blond, it would be sad to see him go.

"Is your brother, Jikiro here Mrs. Hunntuska?" Itachi questioned. He knew the answer but it was in better manners ask for the head, he noticed her worry glance at Deidara, "I won't be taking the idiot blond," he narrowed his eyes at Deidara who only glared back.

"My brother?" her cheeks were still red she only tilted her curious why the great powerful Uchiha wanted her brother. Her lips set in a frown as she watched the Akatsuki members for any signs of what they were thinking.

The Akatsuki members only shifted slightly but their eyes were only on her.

"I am sorry to disappoint," her voice was coming out harsher then wanted, but there was a voice in her head telling her not to trust these males, "he sent me in his place to congratulate the Akatsuki on a job well done,"

The Akatsuki were know everywhere run by ten different people, the business ran well like a well-oiled machine. The Akatsuki were making themselves big, they owned everything from Casino's, hotels and weapon supplies. It was rumored to believe the Akatsuki also ran a drug dealing business in the back but there had not been enough proof. All the small names wanted to get close to the Akatsuki in hopes they would help their small business take off.

Itachi shrugged it off while Sasori said a simple thank you. He figured that was reason why she was here. He could tell she was nervous her eyes darted from face to face, lips would tremble every once in a while. Yet she was keeping her self-composed back straight, chin forward and face showing little of what she was thinking.

Her eyes finally landed on him waiting for him to speak, "Very well, we can talk to you then?"

Yuki shook her head gently, "I am sorry Uchiha," her voice was still steady, "I do not have authority of my clan," she thought of Jikiro the one that ran the clan. Part of her was curious if she should take Itachi's number for her brother to call but shrugged it off. If the Uchiha was eager then he would call, "I think that would be all," she took a step towards the Uchiha and walked past him without looking back.

"I would like to talk about using one of your ports," he said, "The Akatsuki wish to start trading,"


	7. Part 2 Chapter 2

~Smile for the Camera~

Yuki stopped walking every cell screaming not to trust him, not to go back and accept his deal. It would be like making a deal with the devil. Still a chance to work with the Akatsuki would help her family's name. She slowly glanced at Itachi.

Itachi smirked he had her where he wanted her and continued speaking, "Yes, the Akatsuki wish to start trade and the few ports your family own would help us,"

Yuki sighed a bit irritated, "I am not my brother," she said her full attention back to him, "I am not authorized to make deals with you,"

Itachi shrugged again, "You can pass the message," he took a step closer to her, noticing she took a step back but didn't break eye contact with him. It was almost exciting, like there was an inner wolf inside of him ready to pounce and attack the pray.

She frowned again her, she was thinking, "why my clan?" she spoke, "There are many others? The Kurosaki's clan, they own larger ports and it around the world," she was curious as to why he was talking to her.

Itachi thought of the letter, leader had sent him today. It was demanding that he finds a way for the Akatsuki to start trading and not bring curious eyes. He had his mind preoccupied with that simple thought. He couldn't fail leader. Not yet.

"A smaller part means less trouble," Kisame answered stupidly. Itachi glared at his partner for a quick second before looking back at Yuki. He didn't want to risk too much information leaking when no deals had been made. He couldn't read her expression her focus on his partner.

"You are blue," she said as if it was a reason to be concerned. Kisame growled he hated when people pointed the color of his skin. Deidara stepped in front of Yuki protectively his glare went from Itachi to Kisame, "I am sorry," she gaze went back to Itachi, "What do mean less trouble?"

Itachi stood still thinking about an answer but Kisame answered before him, "It doesn't concern you girl," he said.

"but it concerns my clan Mr..."she paused and tilted her head.

"Kisame Hoshigaki," Kisame showed off his large sharp teeth, in an attempt to scare her.

"Mr. Hoshigaki" she finished avoiding looking at Kisame's teeth.

"It will," he stared down at her, "somewhere more private," he glanced around at the chartering people. Every once in a while a young female would stop and stare the Akatsuki males or business man would eye them.

"I am going to repeat this again," her words came out with more force, "I will speak with my brother," she didn't wait for Itachi answer and turned around but collided with another young woman.

The waitress screamed dropping the tray of alcohol and soaking the young Hunnutska girl. A camera flashed in her direction blinding her, she staggered back by the light. She moved her hands up to her face in an attempt to cover her face, from the press.

Itachi and Deidara both reacted moving in front of her shielding her from the camera. A simple gesture from Itachi motioned for Kisame to take the man's camera. The press had been forbidden to enter the opening of the museum, the guest wanted to enjoy some personal event without the media hovering over.

Kisame handed Itachi the film and held on to the camera grinning at the man, "It's been a while since I could add a new camera to my collection," Kisame chuckled. The man looked frightened and tried to get away but sadly Kisame had such a strong hold him.

Itachi glanced behind him to continue his conversation with the girl but Deidara was running away with her. He watched her running away the blond. He was strangely angrier then he should feel. He walked off, "come Kisame interrogation room," he wanted to know how the photographer snuck under the radar.


	8. Part 2 Chapter 3

~Embarrassment~

Deidara ran through the coward holding Yuki's hand. Reaching one of the back doors that lead to the Akatsuki base he slipped inside leading her to one of the chairs.

Yuki seemed dazed. Her eyes held a glossy look to them she was fighting back tears that were ready to spill. Visibly she was still shaking the thumb near her lips nibbling down on the soft nail. Deidara almost felt satisfied that the Uchiha showed off how much of jerk he could be.

"Hey Yuki," the blond said. He pushed a strand of hair behind Yuki's ear and made eye contact with her. She made eye contact with him her cheeks dusted red before looking down at the floor. Deidara smiled leading her to the chair and helping her sit, "I think Kisame will take care of the asshole," he wasn't going to mention Itachi for a reason.

She smiled at him, it didn't reach her eyes but it was a start, "Thank you Deidara," she said quietly the embarrassment of what happened earlier drifting away, "Really thank you,"

Deidara smirked and brushed his fingers on her cheek. Yuki's heart rate increased she stared into his blue eyes her cheeks bright red, "I have to get you a change of clothes you smell badly of alcohols," eh wrinkled his nose and got up, "stay there" he ordered heading to the back of the room.


	9. Part 2 Chapter 4

~Kiss and Some Games~

Yuki glanced around the room after Deidara had left. Her eyes scanning the boring gray that layered the walls, but remained picture-less expect the ugly scroll with the Akatsuki symbol on it. The red clouds in front of black seemed tasteless but still represented the power and strength of they held. A crest shaped table remained in the middle, with ten chairs for each member.

The room looked any other meeting room Yuki had a pleasure of being in.

A sigh escaped her lips her mind distracted going back to mysterious red eyed man. How could he hold so much power over her and stir so much emotion. First she memorized by him than threatened but frightened at the same time. She couldn't forget displeased by him but yet still attacked to him, like a moth to a flame. She hated the man but wanted to know more about him.

"You should change," a voice said interrupting her thoughts from the cloud thoughts of the Uchiha. She jumped a bit shocked by the sudden noise before smiling shyly at the blond. He seemed to have enjoyed scaring her but tired not to show it, "We only these," he handed her some folded gray cloths, "one size fits all," he joked looking over her body with doubt.

Yuki took the cloths, "Th-Thank you," she quickly mumbled before running to the bathroom to change, out of her wet cloths. The good news was that she wasn't soaking wet but she didn't want to go home reeking of alcohol, her brothers would question.

"Thank you again," Yuki said stepping out. She was feeling a bit more uncomfortable wearing the ugly gray sweat shirt and pants. It was gender neutral but still the shirt was a little large and the pants were bit too long and nestled on her hips instead of waist. "I think it is a bit large," she spoke, pulling the shirt further down. She wasn't going to stay at the party dressed like this she just wanted to head home and think over things.

"You look good," the blond winked getting from one of the chairs that was on the right side of the table, "sorry we only have one size," he moved closer to her and gave her a reassuring smile, "I was thinking we sneak up off in the back," he nudged towards another door in the office.

Yuki giggled, "Are you suggesting we run away," she said moving closer to Deidara, "I am not sure how I feel about that," she wouldn't argue after the embarrassing night she had had suffered through it was such long day.

"Are you suggesting we don't," Deidara purred. He took a step closer to Yuki he moved a bang behind her ear, "I was thinking we run away in style, you know hero saving the damsel in distress,"

Yuki blushed but still giggled placing on a hand on his chest to keep him back, "Who is the hero here and who is the damsel?" she flirted. She wasn't going to deny it deny it, Deidara was an attractive man. He seemed just as interested in her as she was with him.

Their breath mingled, the air around them sensual, finger under her chin he titled face so she was looking at him, "Can I kiss you?" he questioned. He didn't wait for the answer and before a warm kiss on her lips, his arms wrapping around her waist.

The kiss was passionate, held all the emotions the two had been holding in for one another since first meeting. His fingers tangled with her hair while he deepened the kiss pushing her a lot closer. He was more in control knowing Yuki's weakness pushing his tongue pass her lips.

This was all new for Yuki, but she was shocked that she was enjoying the kiss. This was a new feeling for her.

They ended the kiss when the door opened and Sasori walked in looking bored, "am I interrupting anything?" he questioned with smug amusement. He moved ot one of the Akatsuki seats and watched the two with little interest.

Yuki's cheeks were bright red. She pushed away from Deidara and stared back at the red head trying to keep her face as expressionless as the red head. Last thing she wanted was to get caught making out in the Akatsuki office like a couple of high school kids, though it would seem like Deidara didn't mind getting caught.

"What do you want you asshole," he growled at Sasori but winked at Yuki to give her comfort. Her cheeks turned a darker shade of red as she stepped a few more feet away with Deidara and avoided eye contact with the males in the room.

Sasori didn't answer his eyes moved back to the door. Yuki followed his gaze and watched as a tall man walked through door, "Senpai," he spoke jumping into Deidara's arm. The blond stumbled back avoiding crashing into Yuki and stumbling to the floor.

Yuki watched surprised her eyes staring at the tall man with the orange mask that reminded her of a pumpkin mask with one eyehole. She stared at the man confused, curious as to why he was wearing a strange outfit; a cloak with the Akatsuki cloud, and oddly he was covered from head to toe with cloths. Still with how friendly he sounded she was bit scared of him.

"Tobi get the fuck off of me," Deidara growled and pushed the man named Tobi off of him

Yuki moved closer to the table to avoid being hit by both males. She still avoided looking at Sasori who was still staring at her. It was frightening her a bit, she was trying to think of how Itachi looked at her and how different it is.

Yuki zoned out while Deidara and Tobi bantered about who she was among other things, "you wish to talk to me," she questioned, "or the Uchiha sent you?"

"Is it that obvious," Sasori asked.

"Master Sasori," she sighed, "as I explained to the Uchiha," her heart rate increased with the mention of the Uchiha, "I am not authorized to make any decisions. The Akatsuki made their offer and I can assure you I will speak to my brother,"

"I was just wanted to make sure word got across," he said, "The Uchiha is persistent with your clan,"

Yuki stayed quiet moving her finger close to her lips and biting on her thumbnail, "Yes but I still don't understand why" and she was suspicious of the Akatsuki in general.

Sasori stayed quiet the conversation had ended. After a minute of silence did he speak again, "you are the Uchiha's problem,"

Yuki was going to open her mouth to fight back but an explosion distracted her from her thought. She glanced behind her and saw Deidara throwing clay at child-man but still missing. Tobi seemed to be dodging each clay piece that was thrown towards him. The clay piece seemed to explode in mid-air creating a small explosion.

"See that is art Yuki," Deidara said landing a clay piece on to Tobi, "Katsu," he said. The clay piece that had been stuck on Tobi exploded shaking the small room while the masked man was pushed back against the wall.

"How did he…." Yuki's thought's strayed her hands near her lips.

"Deidara that is enough," Itachi growled entering the room. He locked eyes with Yuki before glaring back at Deidara, "I am in no mood for your games,"

"It isn't a game it is art, you ass," Deidara growled strutting to the Uchiha. He held a clay ball ready to throw it at Itachi.

"Deidara," Yuki said wrapping her arms around his arm, "I think we should go, it is getting late and I would like someone to walk me to the cab," The blond blinked confusion before nodding, "Uchiha….Sasori," she didn't know Sasori's last name, "It was a pleasure meeting you both," she bowed before dragging the blond out the door.

The whole time she couldn't get the nagging feeling Itachi was watching her.


	10. Part 2 Chapter 5

~Sasori~

"Did she get the message?" Itachi questioned after Yuki was no longer in sight. He was going to admit the gray didn't suit her so well, it brought little color to her features and in the end made her look old and sick. He made note to mention that to her next time he saw her.

"If you mean if she doesn't say yes to the business proposal, the Akatsuki will destroy her clan and turn them in to slaves for the Akatsuki then no," he lit a cigarette pulling out a phone and texting a worker of his.

Itachi raised an eyebrow knowing better then to challenge Sasori of the Red Sand, "What did you tell her?"

"I told her what you told her," he got up, "I think you might have a problem with the blond he will be a bit protective of her," he left Itachi alone deep in his thought on what his next move should be.


	11. Part 3 Chapter 1

bTitle:/b Art is a…girl?!  
b/bbPair:/b ItaOc (ItaYuki)  
b/bbCommission (for):/b N/A  
b /bbTheme:/b N/A  
b/bbGenre:/b Romance  
b/bbRating:/b PG  
b/bbWarning:/b N/A  
bWorld:/b AU  
bChapters:/b 1-?  
b/bbStatus:/b N/A  
b/bbDate started:/b 11-15-14  
b /bbDate Finished:/b 5-22-15  
b/bbSummary:/b  
b/bbOld summary:/b Itachi Uchiha is dangerous he is tall dark and handsome but most of all mysterious. He is hiding so much and Yuki Hunnutsuka is curious to find about him before her clan begins the trade of drugs. She also wants to stay quite about herself so "he" wouldn't find her. While Itachi finds it weird that people are being murdered like a fairytale/nurse rhyme. ItaxOC

bNew Summary:/b Yuki is going to be playing a dangerous game is she up for the challenge? Or will she fall prey to Itachi's good looks.

bChapter 3 summary old:/b Dancing and Well…That Guy ~Well…Yuki made a couple of new friends to bad one her new friend is Kisame's girlfriend and the other…well…he's just creepy. And not only that, Itachi has asked her to dance so they can talk about trade. Seems like Hell really had opened its mouth. ~Hell has three gates: lust, anger, and greed~ Bhagavad Gita

bChapter 3 New summary:/b It seems like all the agreements have been made but Yuki still doesn't feel comfortable. She wants to figure out all the Akatsuki secrets ~Hell has three gates: lust, anger, and greed~ Bhagavad Gita

-

bDisclaimer on Art and OC's:/b  
Verena (The waitress) belongs to :Icont-raposo:  
art/Verena-Shyama-516693701  
Ritsuko (Kisame's girlfriend) belongs to an old friend of mine from facebook  
. /hphotos-xap1/v/t1.0-9/1383063_10151987287858619_1273924492_ ?oh=882434c19749513e3662f4b06d558b3c&oe=55C57430  
Shinju (Sasori's sectary) belongs to :IconMaroonPeakcock:  
art/MERRY-CHRISTMAS-421758885  
(As you have noticed I put not one but three ocs in here..and more ocs will shop up this story . And I admit I did pick favourites. The oc's I know the most about the people who talk to me and have conversation with is not evil or the female you are supposed to hate in fact you are supposed to like her and my hope was that Verena and Deidara's conversation flowed better then Yuki and Deidara. Complicated love story why so complicated. Sorry if anyone is out of character)  
bDisclaimer:/b I don't own Naruto copyrighted :iconmasashikishimoto:

b/bbChapters:/b  
Art is a...girl?! Chapter

-  
bExtra:/b  
This is a long one, so much to say to it….from the meeting Yuki had with her family, to the dance with Itachi and the hostage situation (if you call it that). I can say a lot about this chapter mostly going on Akito's dream. I learned a lot about Akito while writing this and understand Yuki's attachment to him. I also learned a lot about Yuki's brother Jikiro. I love the fact that Jikiro a minor character in Yuki's story had his own little growth and that si going back to what he dreams about. I think it relates back to Yuki and why she is a nurse. I would believe it relates back to Akito….yeah we learn about Akito xD…someone I know any information about. We also see Yuki interacting with her family for the first time I hope you enjoyed learning about them. Confession I know nothing about business deals I will try my best to study them but you are free to clue me in and help me. I do know…Yuki's family legally can't own ports. I think the government owns those along with a few other things the Akatsuki I decide they should own. –whistle walking way slowly not wanting to admit she didn't do research- I don't know what restaurant I chose it isn't a real place. I did however study places in Japan and went for a more of a steak place. Hence why everyone ordered Steak or Salad I imagine this how the plate looks . with little Japanese design. Of course I added dancing and a bar. I hope that isn't a mess…maybe it is a mess….speaking of messes I suck at action scenes…..The last three part of this chapter is such a mess because I had to completely rewrite the scene. Originally the tubby guy watching Yuki was going to rape her –my sick teenage mind- and Yuki showed her bad ass dark side by scaring him…I wanted something a bit more hence this big mess of an ending but Yuki blacks out so I cheated. Yeah cheating.

* * *

~Sasori & Shinju~

Sasori sat in his office looking over the information Shinju had giving him on Yuki. He raised an eyebrow interested in the missing information that wasn't gathered with all the files. It seemed like the sweet girl had some skeletons in her closet she didn't want anybody else to know about.

"Is this all you could find," he didn't look at the woman, while she brushed back a brown bang from her face and nodded.

"Yes," she said, "for the most part she is clean," she watched the red head shuffle through the folder trying to find any information that could be of use or any reason why the Uchiha is interested in such an obstacle.

There was silence in the office space. Shinju stood silently besides her boss waiting for the next order of business. The Akatsuki's had been doing a lot of secret meetings lately and Sasori had been busy handing any less important jobs for his sectary.

"Why is this girl so important?" she finally questioned after a few minutes of silence passed by. She never knew Sasori to be so interested in living being. Sure, the female in the folder was beautiful but the puppeteer was never interested in something for looks.

"She isn't," he said throwing the folder on the desk and looking at other more important paperwork Shinju had handed him, "The Uchiha is interested and I was curious why," he finally looked up at the brown haired woman, "Are these numbers crunched right?" he handed her the recent bill.

Shinju's green eyes watched Sasori she caught on he was irritated and was done with conversation. "Yes," she explained about the bill and how Deidara managed mess with the product's Sasori's business provided.

"Fucking Idiot," he left the office space. Shinju followed behind him in case she was needed.


	12. Part 3 Chapter 2

~Don't mention the Uchiha~

It seemed like the young female was enjoying the Deidara's company. Her flirtatious giggles when Deidara seemed to give his opinion on the art, was a hint.

They weren't every nice many of the times, him insulting the piece. Explaining to Yuki why the picture just wasn't worth looking at or even worth putting in the museum. He even insulted the Uchiha when he had the chance, anything to bring down the jerk from his high horse. After all it was the said jerk that picked the pieces

"The Akatsuki's really let that jerk pick the piece of art, to put in the museum," he sounded bitter, "I am the artist I should have a say what goes in hmm," they were staring at one piece of art that was drawn to have holes in it.

Yuki had to admit it wasn't the most entertaining piece of art. She looked dully at the artist name and glanced at Deidara as he continued speaking. An angry scowl on his face, he stared at the piece and the piece next to it (a picture of nails) and continued speaking.

"This is not art, the Uchiha thinks he knows what art is because of gray and white is a classy color," he put his fingers up in quotation marks, "It isn't art if doesn't show explosion un," he looked at Yuki waiting for her to speak.

Yuki opened her mouth then shut it, she started at the dull picture, the black painted holes looking empty and deprived of emotions, "They aren't the most interesting pieces here," she settled with. Another question had been nagging on her head, "Who is the Uchiha?" Deidara mentioned him enough she got curious.

Deidara stared at Yuki, he looked thought for a second. He was regretting mentioning the Uchiha in front of her. Yuki like most girls would most likely fall for Itachi's attractive good looks. Though she seemed too clever to fall for looks alone; still the last thing the blond wanted was to have Yuki fall for the Uchiha.

"The Uchiha…." he spoke slowly as they began walking to look at more art, he rubbed the back of his neck. "The Uchiha is a jerk un," that was true. Deidara found the Itachi to be a huge jerk.

She stared at him curiously as Deidara continued speaking, "he has a stick up his ass and always think he his right and will insult you if you are wrong," the words began spilling, "he doesn't really date because he thinks he is too good for people. He doesn't even talk to people either again stick up his ass. He has the I-am-to-good-for-you attitude and likes to avoid people and hide in the shadows," those were all true statement of the Uchiha, maybe the Uchiha was digging his own grave.

"He doesn't sound very pleasant," Yuki spoke as they moved to another piece of art.

"He isn't hmm," Deidara chuckled, "I like to think he watches anime porn when we aren't looking. He is a lonelely son of a bitch hmm," Deidara chuckled that would keep Yuki away from the Uchiha.

Yuki only winced at Deidara cursing she wasn't a fan of curse words. She would often fight with people that did choose to curse in front of her. She will let it pass, she didn't want to argue.

"I think you sound a lot better than the Uchiha," she spoke kindly and looked back at the art piece they had been staring at it. It had a spot of red just made to look like blood. She only wrinkled her nose at the picture and continued on walking.

Deidara followed her, his long legs talking large strides he catching up to Yuki small steps. She smiled gently at Deidara as they continued on walking.

"Let's forget about the Uchiha," he said, he liked that smile.

"I agree," she said, "you still have to show me around," she flirted a bit.

"Who else will," he winked at her took her to a more exciting part of the museum, or at least art with color.


	13. Part 3 Chapter 3

~Good to See You~

Itachi watched the young girl standing near the building. She leaned on the wall and nibbled on her lips waiting for the idiotic blond. He couldn't understand why he was excited to see her again. It had been a while since he last saw her.

She was unaware of him lurking in the shadows his watching her every move. She was cuter then he remembered her black hair curled pinned to the side of her head. He was glad she got rid of the color gray from her wardrobe replaced it with a long red dress that, hugged her finger beautifully. The color added color to her cheeks.

She looked around looking for Deidara. Itachi decided to show himself he walked towards Yuki. He took satisfaction of watching the surprised look on her face turn into embracement embarrassment. Her red cheeks were charming.

"Hello Uchiha," she spoke quickly looking up into his eye, "It has been a while,"

He watched her reach into her purse but stop. So she had brought the files but she stopped from handing them to him. Glancing up at him they made eye contact. Itachi couldn't find himself turning away.

"Yuki," Deidara's voice called out interrupting them. Itachi walked off when the blond pushed Yuki into what looked like a forceful kiss.


	14. Part 3 Chapter 4

~Dancing questions~

Yuki smiled at hearing Deidara's voice, "Hello Deidara," she said after he pushed away from the kiss. She glanced at his cloths and smiled wider, "you look handsome, tonight," she glanced behind at Itachi's retreating figure her face dropping slightly.

"Thank you my girlfriend picked it out," he said bragging, "She has good choice in fashion and in choosing men," he looked at Itachi's back with a mocking smile on his lips like just claimed a prize the other couldn't have.

"I am so glad you didn't wear that ugly tie," Yuki spoke making last minute adjustments. She brushed his shoulder from any dirt he might have collected and adjusted the strip tie she personally picked over that ugly bird like tie that matched his motorcycle and art pieces, "but I told you to wear the red shirt not green we aren't matching," she pouted a bit.

"We will fix it later," he said placing his arms around her waist and ran to catch up with Itachi. Yuki was struggling in his arms trying to keep up, "Hey Uchiha where is your date," he questioned trying to stay nonchalant but he still the tone of bragging was there.

Yuki rolled her eyes mumbled something in Latin before kissing her boyfriend's cheek, "Stop bragging," she said gently.

Itachi didn't say anything he stared down at the blond. He grunted in response before he led the couple to their table. He took a seat across from Yuki and picked up his menu and barely glanced at it.

"Sorry," Deidara said pulling out a seat out for Yuki before sitting next to her. He picked up a small menu with only a few choices on it, "what is catching your interest today?"

"I think the seafood salad sounds decent," she spoke.

"You don't to take a risk their steak is really good here, it is the reason why this place is so hard to get into," He played with a strand of Yuki's hair. She moved away and smiled gently at him kissing his lips.

"I don't wish to get sick tonight," she avoided eye contact with Itachi when he glanced up at her but continued on looking at the wine menu, "do you know any good wine?" she asked Deidara while staring at the raven haired man.

Itachi made eye contact with her, "Szepsy Tokaji Furmint, it is sweet," Yuki blushed and looked down.

"I will take that," she said and looked at Deidara.

He was glaring at Itachi, "I guess it is good," he mumbled, "with the seafood salad," he winked and motioned for waitress to come.

He kissed Yuki's lips possessively while the other members slowly walked in.

"Deidara you an idiot," came Sasori's bored voice as he walked in and took his seat. Yuki glanced up and watched a light browned haired woman follow behind the red head. She didn't know Sasoir had a girlfriend. She looked so lovely.

She glanced at Deidara hoping for answer but he seemed interested in the waitress that was taking their "orders,". Her eyes narrowed at the pupiless, green eyed waitress. She felt a slight tinge of jealousy starting in the pit of stomach, as two flirted the order.

"Evening Sasori," Yuki said surprised she managed to hide the jealousy in her voice, "Who is this beautiful woman you brought along?" she questioned, "a girlfriend?" she didn't think the red haired dated, he was much too much of a stick in the mud.

The woman blinked a faint pink blush on her cheek as she waited for Sasori to answer. She was dressed in a semi-formal dress. A pretty light blue, spaghetti strap dress with a flower on the side, accustomed with simple silver jewelry.

"No," Sasori spoke, "She is my secretary," he took his seat done with formality and distracted the waitress from her flirting with Deidara. She was getting a touchy, touching his arms or shoulder, while he would allow it and laugh it off.

"I am Hunnutsuka Yuki," she said standing up and bowing, "And the blond," her eyes narrowed at the dark haired woman as she was jotting Sasori's order on a note pad, "Is my boyfriend, Iwa Deidara," the woman stopped and stared at Yuki not backing down.

"Shinju Takara," Sasori's secretary spoke her voice was quite almost like a whisper. She broke the staring contest Yuki was having with the waitress. She took a seat next to Sasori.

"She already knew that," Deidara said grabbing Yuki's hand as she sat back down. She moved her hand away from him ticked off. He stared at her confused.

"Just for reinsurance" she growled, "you never know,"

Itachi had been watching the two with interest his arms crossed over his chest. He made eye contact with Yuki holding it. She blushed and looked down she could of sworn she saw him smile but it too quick for her to catch.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Deidara titled his head confused as the rest of the Akatsuki filed in.

Yuki watched them all curious of whom Deidara worked with and what kind of people her family was making a contract with.

She recognized Kisame as he wore a pale blue business suit and he had a girl with him. She had lavender hair and chocolate eyes. Yuki wrinkled her nose at the woman's dress a bit too loud her taste a red plaid dress with black ruffles at the end. She nodded to everybody and sat next to Kisame. She was much too cute to be Kisame's daughter and much too young to be his girlfriend. She tiled her head waiting for answers.

"You know Kisame already this his wife," Itachi said helping her with the introduction, "Ritsuko Hoshigaki," Itachi didn't get up and didn't look at them.

"She is so young," Yuki whispered, "and cute,"

Itachi chuckled a bit but continued on with the introduction with the rest of the Akatsuki.

There was a silver haired man that looked more like a mafia leader then a business man, with his pinstripe suit and a matching hat, he was named Hidan. His partner Kakuzu looked more frightening, his skin darkened from time spent in sun and stitched with black string. His green eyes scanned Yuki once but he took a seat next to Hidan placing a brief case on the ground.

Yuki could remember Tobi has he bounded in the room and almost gave her a hug but didn't when something more of interest caught his attention. A strange man with green hair that looked like it was cut with a weed-eater and caramel colored skin stood behind Tobi. What was strange wasn't how this man looked but his action, he was holding venues fly trap and whispering to it.

"This is Zetsu," Itachi spoke. His eyes narrowed a warning to the large man. He sat way from the group at the head of the table. Tobi sat next him talking animatedly about something Yuki couldn't comprehend, she stared back at Itachi.

Itachi didn't say anything he stood up and walked to her, "May I have this dance?" he questioned. He ignored Deidara glaring at him as he took her hand.

Yuki blushed her cheeks red, she glanced Deidara, "I will be back," she promised. It was only a dance and she needed answers, on what kind of trouble her family was getting into and it seemed like Itachi was the only one willing to give answers or anything close to answers.

Deidara grunted, "I will be at the bar then," he said pissed off. Yuki watched him worried but huffed when he saw him talking to the flirty waitress.

Itachi led her to the dance floor, placing a hand on her waist, the other hand holding her hand. He seemed to keep himself at a distance. The music played softly in the background Yuki recognized it as 'Winter Waltz' by Kitaro.

She watched the small Orchestra playing in the background, each member finely dressed in black. They didn't seem to pay attention to their surrounding as they continued playing waltz. Young couples stood in front of them dancing to the pace of the tune.

Itachi soon began leading Yuki in the dance. She followed him talking slow steps she waited for him to speak but he didn't seem interested in speaking.

"I have questions, I would like to ask you," she finally said, "I know my family gave you their answer,"

"But you aren't so sure if they gave the right answer?" he finished her thoughts the moved through the dance floor.

"Well..yes…and no," she paused and looked away, "I don't think it matters what I say know you and my brother already made your decision," she didn't look at him, "I just want to know what will you be hiding in my families ports?"

"We aren't hiding anything," he put emphasis into the word 'hiding' and 'anything'. She raised an eyebrow, noting his behavior.

"Alright," she spoke slowly. They were dancing in the same spot moving their feet while they moved in circles, "okay," shaking her head, "What will be in the shipment?"

Itachi paused, they both stopped dancing, "the general, he spoke, new art pieces, Deidara," he motioned his head to the blond. Yuki watched the blond flirt with the busty waitress and looked back at Itachi. She wasn't happy, "he ordered a lot of clay, Sasori need more wood piece and art supplies, we have books arriving for our personal library and other things,"

"What are the Akatsuki?" Yuki questioned it sounded like they owned half the city. "Are sure you even business that can be trusted?"

Itachi chuckled, "It is, nine CEO's of large companies working together as a group," he began moving again.

"It sounds impossible to work with," she said, "and now I worry more over who my clan is making deals with,"

Itachi pushed away from her and made eye contact, "the less you know the better,"

Yuki felt memorized by Itachi's eyes she stared into the deep into them. She felt comfortable staring at him, like she knew him from childhood. She closed her eyes, "That doesn't sound very comforting," she spoke. She turned her back she was going to call her brothers let them know that she still wasn't comfortable.

Itachi grabbed her hand stopping her from walking away and spun her so she was staring at him, "Let's finish our dance," he kissed her finger tips gently, wrapping his arms around waist and leading her back to dance floor.

"Itachi my clan is gambling everything in making a contract with the Akatsuki. I don't feel comfortable still," she spoke while she danced with him again. She should be more involved, she should know more about the Akatsuki's yet she didn't.

Everyone was so secretive when she tried to get answers. Deidara was good at avoiding the questions when she asked. He would distract her showing off his latest art piece or just ignoring her. Sometimes though he would let something slip and when Yuki tired getng more answers she would end up more confused.

"Yuki," Itachi whispered holding her close his hand was on the small of her back. Yuki couldn't see him as he leaned in closer to her. She could feel her heart beating faster now and was sure Itachi could feel it past their cloths, "I promise you, I will protect your family name and you as if my life depended on it," she could feel his hot breath on her.

They continued on dancing as a new waltz started. Yuki didn't say anything lost in thought. Why did Itachi's words make her feel so happy? Like she was walking on air? She didn't know the man, they only had one brief meeting. Yet, here she was dancing with him. Even with no words spoken she felt comfortable.

Someone tapped lightly on Itachi's shoulder, "May I have a dance next?" Deidara spoke standing behind Itachi. Itachi didn't say anything and looked at Yuki before walking off.

Yuki watched him she was sure she saw something flash in his eyes but it was too quick to catch. He left before she could question him and glanced at Deidara her boyfriend. She smiled at him, "I was waiting all night for you to ask me," she teased.


	15. Part 3 Chapter 5

~Would you like a drink?~

Deidara glared at Yuki, "Doesn't matter," he mumbled "I am going to get a drink," he got up pissed that Itachi was moving in on his girlfriend but he figured they were only going to talk business. He would allow only that and keep his eyes just in case he got to grabby.

He strolled up the bar, taking a seat at one of the empty bar chairs. He glanced one time at Itachi placing his hand on Yuki's back. Crossing his arms over his chest he glared at glass of Tequila. He stared at the drink confused he didn't order anything.

"What is this?" he asked the bar tender. He glanced up shocked to see the waitress from before working at the bar. He smirked at her seeing her again, "what are you doing here?" his eyes moved to her breast they were large and not disappointing to stare at.

"It is called a Tequila Bomb," she spoke her voice in low sultry voice, "my treat it has an explosive after taste," he chuckled a bit and leaned on the table, "They wanted someone at the bar and I volunteered," she shrugged it off and continued on serving drinks the men that got bored of dancing.

Deidara chuckled, "I like things that are explosive," he winked at her and gulped down the rest of the drink, "wow that is strong," he said shaking his head, "are you trying to get me drunk?" he teased not minding the idea with how this date was going he would need a few more drinks in his system.

"Depends, I don't think your girlfriend would like it if I got you drunk and took you home," she motioned her head to the two. Yuki and Itachi were now just standing in place swaying their body back and forth talking.

"She seems busy," Deidara shrugged, "Could I have another drink? I wouldn't mind an Acid Bomb drink if you don't mind,"

She grinned at him and began making the drink handing it to him. He was more interested in her breast then what her hands were doing. His excuse if she asked where he was staring he would explain he was staring at her name tag.

It read the name Verena as she handed him another drink. She didn't seem bothered with his staring and continued cleaning the dishes.

"Why are you going out with someone that has a stick up her ass?" she questioned cleaning a cup.

"Yuki?" Deidara paused as he finished his shot, "She is sweet and a really good kisser," he chuckled a bit at that.

He turned around and glared at Itachi he was getting way to close for comfort.

"I just think there are other girls you should try," He could hear Verena shrug. For a second Deidara was considering it, it had been a while since he last slept with a woman felt her warm body pressed to his. Waking up in the morning feeling dissatisfied was really starting to get annoying.

He glanced into Verena's pupless green eyes. An image of her tangled in his arms was a satisfying thought. He shook his head from wondering thoughts as he took another shot of the Acid Bomb she made for him.

"Thanks for the drinks," he handed a large tip, "I wouldn't mind getting a few more later on," he hoped off to get a reminder why he is dating Yuki. He was having a hard time remembering himself.


	16. Part 3 Chapter 6

~Trouble?~

Itachi let go of Yuki allowing room for Deidara to move in and dance with her. He ignored the serpent coiling inside him with jealousy. He took one last look at the couple before heading to the table and took his seat.

Sasori glanced at Itachi and smirked, "how was dancing?" he teased. His face and voice was void of emotion. He glanced up at the dance floor more interested in what they were talking about and if the Uchiha shared any unwanted secrets.

He stared at Itachi curious why he was interested in the girl. His sectary Shinju sat beside him her eyes more focused on the bartender Deidara had been flirting with earlier. She was watching the two before getting back to work.

Itachi crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at the red head puppeteer, "It went well," he spoke. His eyes went to the couple before he locked eyes with a middle aged man. He looked away quickly and stared at the menu.

Itachi stood up straighter his eyes focusing on the man. It looked like there would be trouble.

Sasori grabbed Shinju's hand and led her to dance floor. His eyes also were locked on the strange man sensing the same thing Itachi was.


	17. Part 3 Chapter 7

~Trust me~

Yuki smiled at Deidara, as she started to dance with him. She moved closer to him resting her head on his shoulder. She could hear his steady breathing and smell the alcohol in his breath. She frowned not happy, "you have been drinking,"

Deidara shrugged, "What did you two talk about?" the blond questioned. He wasn't happy at all his hand was on the small of her back moving lower.

She stopped moving his hand back to her back. She didn't want him to be so touchy and gave him a soft smile.

"We were talking about business. Itachi seems to the one in contact with my family and I would like information on what is going on," she smiled lightly.

"Yuki," Deidara said, "I promised you that nothing bad will happen," he kissed her lips. Yuki pushed away and stared at him. She stared gently at Deidara's face her hand moved her hand from his shoulder to his face.

"I know," she said rubbing her fingers gently on lips, "I trust that you will always have my back," she whispered gently. Why did she feel more comfortable, safer with Itachi's words then Deidara's? It confused her. She pushed away, "I am tired of dancing and I think the bartender has another drink ready for you," she growled a bit.

The waitress held up a shot glass when Deidara turned to her. Yuki watched his face light up, she kept her face neutral and walked back to their table. Their food was arriving she glanced at salad on the plate glad it wasn't large.

Sasori and his secretary joined them at the table. He picked up a red glass of wine and sipped it. Shinju sat next to him and focused on her food, they didn't say anything. The rest of the Akatsuki chatted among one another along with two new members.

She stared at the beautiful paper haired woman and orange haired male with the multiple piercing on his face. "Akatsuki leader," Itachi mouthed. He stared back at his salad when Deidara came back and took a seat next to Yuki.

Yuki sipped her wine silently listening to the bits and part of the conversation trying to gather as much information on the Akatsuki as she could. But it was it hard when they were speaking in code. She would glance up at Itachi for help but he seemed ot avoid making eye contact with her and instead focused on taking to Kisame.

Dinner was soon finished, Deidara as drunk and giving Yuki all his attention even Yuki was a bit tipsy from all the wine she drunk. She kissed Deidara's cheek happy to have his attention again. Deidara pushed her closer and hummed some tune that was hard to understand.

Itachi remained sober, he watched them unamused every once in a while his eyes would wonder somewhere else but would land back at Yuki. She tired following his gaze but saw nothing of interest.

"I think I am going to go wash up," Yuki spoke standing up, she pushed half of her unfinished salad away.

"I will join you," Ritsuko spoke standing up. Shinju stood up as well having to wash up. Yuki smiled at both females as they headed to the bathroom together.


	18. Part 3 Chapter 8

~Girlfriend in the Akatsuki~

Yuki was walking in the hallway chatting with Ritsuko, besides her strange outfit the girl seemed very sweet. She was interested in Kisame and spoke of him in a charming light, the alcohol in her system made her a bit talkative explaining their wedding.

"You eloped," Yuki frowned, "that sounds dull you didn't even wear a wedding dress?" she stared at the young girl.

She was younger then Yuki by a year, punkish style. She had lied, explaining she worked at police force. Saying she met Kisame thanks to Itachi. She got attached to Kisame over the course of time. And when he proposed to her she had a hard time saying no.

"Doesn't he smell like fish?" Yuki questioned.

A soft laugh came from Yuki's right, Shinju who had been quiet gave a soft giggle. Yuki smiled at her she didn't know much about the young woman who worked with Sasori she had been quiet listening to Ritsuko's story. She blinked a few times confused when the story continued. She glanced at Yuki but didn't say anything to further introduce herself.

"So what is going on with you and Itachi?" Ritsuko asked she had watched the two dance and was curious. She never saw Itachi get close to anybody. To dance with Deidara's girlfriend seemed out of character for him.

"Nothing," Yuki said quickly. Both girls stared at her noting how quickly she answered the question. "Itachi…" she paused how was she going to explain her relationship to Itachi, "He is in contact with my family and I have been worried, he was just placing my worries to rest," she still had the envelope she had to give him.

She focused on her mirror fixing her hair. Shinju was staring at her with interest now she still didn't say anything but the conversation about Itachi was of interest. Sasori was curious as to how someone unimportant like Yuki could hold Itachi's interest.

There was silence around them, Yuki shifted from foot to foot not sure what else. She didn't notice a shadow behind them. Her mind more focused on the Akatsuki and her dating life. She was going to talk to Deidara about what was going on, she was getting more confused.

She noticed a shadow move behind her before she could utter a sound strong pair of arms wrapped around her holding her closer pushing her closer. Staring at the mirror she watched as a scared up man placed a gun to her head.

"Follow my orders and nobody get hurt," he growled. He prayed on the weakest of target Yuki having no combat training was struggling ot get way from the man. Shinju and Ritsuko stood still, "drop your purse," his eyes narrows to Ritsuko knowing she was holding a gun in her purse. She obeyed dropping it on the bathroom floor.

Yuki was still struggling she was panicking. Her heart pounding in her chest the man held her closer. She wasn't going to give up without a fight. She was confused her mind running through all the questions she wanted to ask.

Who is he? What did he want? What was he planning? Where did he come from? She held back tears that were starting to form. This was no time for tears she had to stay strong. She opened her mouth and closed it when no words came out but opened it again.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" she wanted to beg for him to let them go. They did nothing wrong. She struggled some more. The back of her head making contact with his lip, she could feel his blood in her hair as the man shouted insults.

"You fucking bitch," he growled. He shot around near her head missing her by an inch it hit the tile floor leaving a hole on the floor, "Stop moving," Yuki stopped struggling the tears she had been holding back were running down her cheek, "now move," he ordered.

He still held on to Yuki twisting her arm to her back. The gun still pressed to head, the rest of the females followed in front. They were more in control of their emotion.


	19. Part 3 Chapter 9

~Hostage situation~

Itachi was lazily reading the dessert menu. Everything sounded good but he was going to stick to his usual a plate full of three sticks of dango, called "Dango family". He closed his menu and glanced where Yuki once sat. Their table had been cleaned and set with new silverware.

Deidara was at the bar again, Itachi glanced up watching while flirted with Verena. He wasn't that surprised the blond liked big breasted woman and was no stranger when it came with flirting with woman. His eyes narrowed in annoyance, typical.

He rubbed his temple and out of habit glanced at the corner of the table, where the suspicious man. The middle aged man was smirking, sitting up straighter he watched cautiously. He stood up when he heard a gunshot, it sounded like it came from the direction of where the girls went.

He reached for gun in his coat pocket; the rest of the Akatsuki's did the same. He was about to chase after the girls see if they were okay. His mind flashing to the worst case scenario, Yuki lying in her own pool of blood, his blood finally felt cold.

"Don't move," a red head man said from the entrance, "Everybody take your seat," he glanced at the Akatsuki who were still standing up, "If you don't sit down the whole place will blow up,"

"In artistic style," Deidara questioned not one to shy away from explosion. The man growled not amused. The Akatsuki's sat down in their chairs and glanced at the leader of the group. He motioned for them to wait and see what the man wanted.

"So glad you guys could make it," the man continued, "I could get revenge on you guys for killing my family," he grinned excited to have the Akatsuki in his grasp. It look a lot of panning and a lot of work to get where he was today and it was about time he destroyed the Akatsuki's and their name.

The Akatsuki stayed quite, waiting for the guy to continue speaking but planning on a getaway, that still made them the good guys. Itachi frowned glaring when he finally saw sight the girls, Yuki was kicking screaming. The man holding her finally had enough and hit her on the head with the butt of the gun.

"I thought I told you to shut up," he growled.

Itachi's fist clenched he was pissed off. Deidara looked like he was about to pounce. Yuki was crying blood spilling from the top of her head, where the man hit her. Fear and panic were clear in her eyes, she gave Itachi a look of helplessness.

"What did do?" Pain questioned after a long moment of silence from the red haired boy.


	20. Part 3 Chapter 10

~Explosion~

Yuki was whimpering in the pain she could feel warm sticky blood running down her cheek. The tears eh had been holding back spilling she was scared. She looked at Itachi searching for answer staring at his calm face she seemed to relax a bit. The promise he whispered in ear a few hours seemed to reach her.

She listened to the red head speak of himself as a young boy and how the Akatsuki's destroyed his family by a bad business deal. They ripped his family off once his father found out he wasn't making money his mother went into drinking and ran off with some drunk and his father killed himself soon after. His life was hard and the only thing that kept him alive was destroying the Akatsuki this all happened ten years ago.

"How pathetic," Yuki finally said, "blaming someone else for your life. Instead of working on steps to fix their life they spend their time planning revenge. Only fools take their time blaming others they end up hurting themselves a lot more," she gave a dark laugh or what she happed was a dark laugh, "They end up alone or worse their plan back fires which I am sure will happen to you. You made a mistake attacking the Akatsuki," why couldn't she shut up, "I know you won't survive this you are a little boy playing with the big kids you would never surive,"

The red haired stopped talking and stared at Yuki with annoyed look. He took large steps towards her and pinched her cheek.

"I hate woman who talk too much," he growled he pulled out a gun ready to shoot her. Yuki's eyes widen terrified. It happened so fast she didn't know what happened a bullet was shot from the direction Deidara was from. Killing the man on the spot.

Deidara was running towards her but before Yuki could comprehend anything she felt strong arms pushing her to the wall shielding and Itachi's deep voice shouting something. Everything soon went black as she fell unconscious.


	21. Part 3 Chapter 11

~There is something more~

Yuki groaned softly blinded by bright lights. She stared at red orbs confused for a second, dazed she reached a hand out wanting to touch them.

"You are up," came a relieved sigh of Itachi.

Yuki opened her eyes wider the red orbs turned out to be Itachi's eyes. She blinked confused not remembering his eyes to be red, "your eyes are red," she spoke still waking up.

He blinked a few times a soft smile on his lips. His eyes turned once again the onyx eyes she was familiar with, "I guess the blast didn't hurt you as bad I thought," he brushed his bangs off her face.

Yuki felt her face heat up and her heart beating faster in her chest, "oh," she was remembering the incident. She had blacked after feeling a blast. Questions began pouring out; Where was everyone? Where they all okay? What happened? Where was she? She was shooting them out faster than Itachi could answer.

Itachi waited till she took a deep breath before answering her question, "Everyone is safe, Deidara managed to defuse the bomb on time but still wanted to have a small explosion of his own," he sounded bitter about that, "so everyone is safe we managed to get them out while you were busy talking,"

Yuki blushed and looked down. She felt like crying again, she glanced at her outfit was covered in dirt and blood. She whimpered softly at the memory, "Ritsuko and Shinju are fine?"

Itachi handed her a towel, "Yes Kisame was kissing his wife like crazy. Shinju followed Sasori no question asked"

She whipped the blood from her cloths but it was too dry before moving to her face. The blood was cracking she whimpered again remembering the sharp pain from the butt of the gun. He handed her a first aid kit.

"Do you mind?" he questioned gently. Yuki blushed and nodded she was feeling her heart beating heavy in his chest. She slid to the other end of the black leather chair. Itachi sat next to her she placed her head on his lap while he cleaned and mended the wound on her head.

Her face wasn't badly damaged, expect for the slight bruising above her right eye. He put a cool towel on it and helped her up. The silence filled the air neither spoke, but still Yuki was feeling comfortable around him the fear of what happened moments ago felt so far way.

"I believe you have something that you are supposed ot hand to me," Itachi finally said. He glanced at the open laptop that sat on crescent moon table.

Yuki blushed figuring they were in another Akatsuki hide out judging by the obvious décor, "I forgot it home," she giggled, cursing herself for telling such an obvious lie.

"I see," Itachi said frowning he didn't look at her, "we will have to plan another day to meet," Pulling out his cell phone he typed in her number, "I will call you,"

"Yuki you missed the art," Diedara said picking her up from the couch and spinning her around.

"I have on answer to that," Yuki put her hand on his shoulder waiting for him to put her down, she was feeling exhausted. She yawned.

"I guess I should take you home," Deidara said kissing her temple. He placed her on the ground.

"Yes and you need to chase after that busty bimbo that was serving you drinks," Yuki hissed remembering the bartender.

"I wasn't chasing after her," Deidara said trying to defend himself.

"Yeah right," Yuki growled, "Just take me home," she crossed her arms over her chest pissed that Deidara was drooling over someone whose cup size as larger then hers.

"You are just jealous, "Deidara grinned opening the door for her.

"No I am not," Yuki giggled again.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "see you later Yuki,"

Yuki blushed and nodded leaving out the door while Deidara was teasing her about she looked jealous.


End file.
